


Doomed

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow loses something important; Buffy finds a strange stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Doomed  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Harry Potter  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Harry Potter are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Willow loses something important; Buffy finds a strange stake._  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and post series for Harry Potter.

Buffy made a face as she looked at the stake she’d just grabbed; it was the oddest looking stake she’d ever laid eyes on, and considering some of the doozies she’d both carved and owned since becoming a Slayer, that was saying something. The thing was incredibly thin and spindly, hardly the width of her thumb at the widest end, and it was made from some strange kind of wood she was pretty certain wasn’t native to California. And the pointy end? Not so pointy. A frown slipped across the blonde’s lips as she handled it casually, flipping it in her hand with ease. Who on earth had carved this thing? One of the newbie Slayers, maybe, who’d joined them after the fall of Sunnydale? With the way it was made, there was no way it would stand up in a fight, because it’d break on impact unless the wielder was careful.

Tucking it into her sleeve, she shrugged and, for now, grabbed another, more properly made, stake to tuck into her boot. She’d show it to the new Slayers later that night, to make sure they knew how _not_ to carve a stake, and to figure out who’d done it. For now, she had a patrol to run, and girls to break in to the wonderful world of slaying.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“ _Giles_! It’s _gone_!”

A frantic, high pitched voice pulled the Watcher’s attention from the book he’d been paging through for research purposes, and a puzzled, yet worried look crossed his face. The sight that greeted him when his gaze found her was the panicked witch in the doorway of the library, eyes wide, breath short, and hair and clothed mussed from her apparently flight to find him. Although Willow was not the calmest member of their group, it was unusual for her to become this worked up without reason. Giving a concerned frown, Giles laid the book down gently and turned to face her.

“What, exactly, is gone?”

“Oh god, Giles, I’m so dead. I- I thought I had it, and I didn’t, and I tried to find it, but it’s not anywhere! It’s not in its holster, or in my bag, or my pocket, or-”

“ _Willow_.” She was rambling, speaking faster than was normal for even a distressed Willow, and the longer she continued, the more worried he became. “ _What_ has gone missing?”

“ _My wand_!”

“Your- oh good god.” His glasses came off and he pulled his kerchief out to clean them. Willow’s wand, her first purchase during her sojourn at Hogwarts after her brush with dark magic, had gone missing, and the most likely situation was that it was lost somewhere in the Slayer Council headquarters.

The world was, quite possibly, doomed.


End file.
